tolfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
The Butler
Yhteen veto Käännetty Rooli: The Servant/The Invoker The Butler on is an Loukkaava rooli joka kuuluu Blue Dragonieihin. Tämä rooli voi jopa yksin estää vastustajien ryhmän kasvamista tai tappamista, käyttämällä Serving Wine '''joka estää heidän toimeet kokonaan. Jos luulet että Kuningas saattaa olla pahis, voit myös myrkyttää hänet käyttämällä '''Nightshade Wine, mutta ole varovainen, koska tapat itsesi jos selviää, että Kuningas on hyvien puolella. The Butler voi jopa tappaa kuninkaan vaikka hänellä on vartiaat (Koska vartiaat estävät pelkästään suorat hyökkäykset), tai jos häntä suojellaan millään muulla tavalla. Ainostaan parantaminen (johon pystyvät The Physician ja The Alchemist Mekaanikat * Jos The Butler myrkyttää hyvän kuninkaan, hän tekee itsemurhaa siinä yönä kun Kuningas kuolee. * The Butler ei tapa itseään, jos hän myrkyttää puoluetonta kuningasta. * The Butler voi myrkyttää psykopaatti kuningasta niinkuin kaikkia muita, ja se myrkky kuitenkin tappaa sen. * Jos The Butler myrkyttää hyvän kuninkaan, mutta hän käännetään samaan aikaan. The Butler tulee käännetyksi ja hän ei tapa itseään. * Pelaajat jotka vierailevat sinua samana yönä kun käytät Concentrated Wine eivät tiedä, että heidät estettiin juuri sen takia, koska he vierailivat sinua. Strategia *Your Nightshade Wine 'ability is a very useful weapon to turn the table and catch the Unseen/Cult (the antagonist) faction members off-guard. The problem, however, is that there is no hard rule on ''when to use it. Some may argue that the ideal time is during the early part of the game: ''If The King is a member of the Unseen/Cult from the get-go, it will be a disaster for the evil faction. Other players argue that the best time is during the ''end-game as a "last stand maneuver" to turn the table in a time of crisis. *Remember that your '''Serve Wine '''ability will put the Blue Dragon at a disadvantage if you hit the wrong person. *When '''Serving Wine, make a note if the person declined the wine, as that marks them an occupy-proof class, and may help to prove or refute a claim they made earlier. This could confirm an ally or expose an evil player in a lie. Specifically: ** The only Blue Dragon classes that are immune are The Butler, The Drunk, The Hunter, The Prince and The King. If your target couldn't be one of those five, or if they've claimed anything not on that list, they are probably an enemy. Hoverer, these targets cannot be The Mastermind, The Assassin or the Cult Leader. ** The Possessor is immune to being occupied, so anyone who unexpectedly turns out to be immune to your ability may have been possessed. ** In games with the Unseen, make sure you are paying attention to logs of the players you have Served. Since Mastermind shows up as a successful Serve, but in all reality they are occupy immune some Masterminds wont show the occupy in their logs. ** Note that no Investigative or Social classes are immune to being occupied; anyone you fail to occupy cannot be Investigative or Social. ** Note that any Support class that is empowered by The Court Wizard will be Occupy Immune that night. ** Also, any players who get occupied three times during the games will become immune to occupation. *During the end-game, where there is only one member of the Unseen faction remaining, it would be a good strategy to use your Serve Wine '''ability on the person that you're most suspicious of; if no one dies, you may have just found The Assassin of the Unseen. *It is a good idea to use your '''Concentrated Wine ability if you believe your life is at risk, as you will prevent your death by occupying visitors, preventing you from being killed. Even The King will not be able to kill you with Order Execution this night. Lore: An Interview with the Butler It's very interesting living the life of a Butler in the King's court. The faithful Butler takes care of all the minor issues that the King is far above in his daily routine. Ever-faithful to his liege, the Butler's loyalty is a cornerstone of our great work ethic here in Adiart. Even one with low class blood can provide a direct service to his majesty and his children. We asked the King's current Butler what it means to work at the castle: "It's a privilege of the highest caliber to serve my Liege in such a troubling time. It is my duty to ensure his attention be on the matters that truly besiege our fair kingdom. I entertain his guests and provide the attentiveness worthy of his majesty's grace. Of course, this includes keeping a steady supply of wine, ensuring meals are properly arranged, keeping sir and madams clothes immaculate at all times; also sending and receiving messages while ensuring, at all times, that the reputation of the kingdom is up-kept to his majesty's exemplary standards. Any Butler worth his salt will ensure that the good King's wishes are upheld, even at the expense of his own life. Of course, this doesn't mean my life is entirely devoted to his majesty's pleasure. I often find that resting improves my efficiency and, through his majesty's grace, I get half a day off every Sunday to partake in my own pleasures amongst the townsfolk. I do find beauty in the world outside the castle - even if there's not much to see beyond these gates. I am privileged to have such an understanding liege.” ''-- Magnasword2, Loremaster'' Night Room: Broom Closet Announced May, 2016